Some endoscopes, including high resolution endoscopes, are equipped with a lens assembly comprising a movable motor driven lens in the tip of the scope. By controlling the focal distance, the endoscope can move very close to an object of interest, such as a lesion, mucosal, polyp, adenoma and the like, providing a magnified image thereof.
Multi-camera endoscope systems may include a multiple screen display configured to simultaneously display a plurality of images captured by more than one camera. The multi-screen display provides an expanded 330 degrees field of view to the operator that allows identifying, interrogating and treating objects of interest during endoscopic procedures conveniently. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/263,896, entitled “Video Processing In a Compact Multi-Viewing Element Endoscope System” and filed on Apr. 28, 2014 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. In addition, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/273,923, entitled “Operational Interface In A Multi-Viewing Elements Endoscope”, and filed on May 9, 2014 is also herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. In addition, the present specification is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/882,004, entitled “Optical Systems for Multi-Sensor Endoscopes”, and filed on Apr. 26, 2013, which is herein incorporated by reference in addition to the priority applications upon which it relies.
However, zooming in and magnifying an object image by a predetermined percentage, which may be over about 30% for example, while other objects are displayed with a lower magnification on a multi-screen display, may cause loss of visual orientation, visual fatigue and is generally an uncomfortable experience for the operator.
Moreover, the inclusion of one or more lens assemblies, each comprising a movable motor driven lens, requires significant space which is an extremely limited resource at the tip section of a multi-camera endoscope.
Thus, it would be highly advantageous to provide a multi-focal, multi-camera endoscope systems that may be used to comfortably identify and magnify objects of interest during endoscopic procedures, while still being small and compact enough to fit within the limited volume of an endoscope tip.